


A Gargoyle’s Wrath

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones nightmares, Gargoyles, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapping, M/M, Motorcycle Accidents, Nightmares, Physical Therapy, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, gargoyle king, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: What If In S3 when Tall Boy tried to escape from Fangs and Sweet Pea In the bunker he succeeded. He still wants to get rid of Jughead and FP. But more Jughead then FP. He wants to make Jughead pay for all the times Jughead mouthed him before he kills Jughead. Soon Jughead and FP will find out the consequence of Tall Boy escaping the bunker that night.(Plus In this story In Episode 4X09 It’s Tall Boy that shoots FP plus other twists In that seen)
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Moose Mason, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Gargoyle’s Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Fred lives
> 
> Note 2: Jughead always jokes when Betty tells him to be careful on his motorcycle. Later In this story he learns the hard way that she’s right.
> 
> Note 3: (Season 4 scene) Was Jughead really sorry when he walked In on Moose having sex? Was Moose really angry? What If on the Inside they were the complete opposite? AKA Moose and Jughead sex scene at the end. Bughead doesn’t exist.

At Pops while Jughead and Archie talked In the parking lot FP and Fred just finished eating.

FP: Let’s get the kids and call It a night Fred

But soon all FP knew Is there was a loud bang and Fred had pushed him back Into the booth. He saw he was bleeding from the left side of his stomach and cried out In pain.

FP: The kids, where are the kids?!

Fred: I’ll get them and call 911. Put pressure on that buddy. I’ll be right back.(Squeezed FP’s right shoulder)

He ran Into the parking lot and saw Jughead nowhere to be found and Archie unconscious on the ground. Fred quickly called 911.

Fred: My name Is Fred Andrews. My best friend, your sheriff was just shot at Pops. I think the man who shot him took his son. 

He hung up. Archie slowly opened his eyes.

Fred: Arch, are you okay? Did you see what happened? 

He helped Archie stand up

Archie: No, I didn’t see. I was talking to Jughead then everything went dark.

Fred: Come on, we need to get back to FP. He was shot.

They ran Into the diner and over to FP.

FP: Where’s Jughead?!

Fred: I’m sorry FP, he wasn’t out there

FP: We have to find him Fred!

Fred: FP, take It easy. Save your strength. We need to worry about getting you to the hospital first.

Soon cops and an ambulance pulled Into the parking lot and FP was taken to the hospital. Meanwhile Jughead woke up In the basement of the White Wyrm In nothing but his boxers on a mattress with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Tall Boy standing and watching him.

Tall Boy: Good, you’re awake

Jughead: What do you want?!

Tall Boy: I told I would get rid of you and your daddy. But first payback for all those times of your mouth running and disrespecting me. You think I’m a little bitch? When I’m done with you you’re going to be the only bitch.

Jughead: Bite me!

Tall Boy: I won’t do that, but you’re pretty close.

Tall Boy took off his clothes then with one swift move he pulled off Jughead’s boxers causing him to shake and tremble.

Tall Boy: Not so tough or mouthy now are you kid? You never deserved that Serpent jacket or tattoo.

Jughead: Don’t do this, please(Whimpered)

He laves his tongue over Jughead’s front hole In broad stripes until the skin Is dripping with spit; he spears his tongue Into a point and pushes Inside slowly. Jughead tries to block everything out: the sounds, sensations, all of It. The sloppy smack of Tall Boy eating him out. But can’t help a cry when Tall Boy curls his lips around Jughead’s hole and sucks. Jughead wants to break down and cry.

Jughead: Please stop!(Sobbed)

Soon Tall Boy pulled Jughead onto his lap and began to thrust his dick Inside of him and Jughead could feel his walls tighten. Jughead whimpers, hips twitching forward. Tall Boy keeps thrusting upwards, Jughead Is sobbing bouncing hard.

Tall Boy: Once I’m through with you you’ll never have sex again cause you’ll be dead. Maybe you’ll end up liking this boy. Maybe your punishment Is once I’m done you know I’m done for good then It will be real blood and torture.(Laughed)

Jughead: Stop! Let me go(Whimpered) 

Jughead nearly weeps Into Tall Boy’s right shoulder, cumming hard on Tall Boy’s dick. Jughead let out a sound, something between a whimper and a sob as Tall Boy licked Jughead’s neck. Tall Boy grabbed Jughead’s cock as he railed him faster, jerking him off at the same time. 

Tall Boy: You know, you’re a beautiful boy. Too bad you’re such a weak little brat! I bet you’re sorry for your mouth now.

Jughead: No-no I-I’m N-n-n-not(Whimpered out)

Tall Boy smacked him hard In the face

Tall Boy: You know, before I took you I shot your dad at Pops. If he Isn’t dead I’ll make you watch as I kill him before I kill you. Or maybe I’ll stick my cock back In you and make your dad watch as I fuck you hard.(Laughed) 

Jughead: Please, just leave him alone(Sobbed)

He cried out and arched back as he felt Tall Boy’s tongue continuously lap at his neck. His tongue never left Jughead’s neck as he bounced him harder licking Jughead’s neck everywhere.

Jughead: Don’t— please— please, n—

Tall Boy: Told you, you’re the little bitch not me. And such a good little bitch too. Hot. Wet. Tight.(Moaned)

Jughead: No more... Please… n-no...(Sobbed)

Orgasm hits Jughead like a seizure. It picks him up and squeezes him brutally, a whole body convulsion, then lets him go, then does It again. Meanwhile Fred took a seat next to FP’s bed.

Fred: I’m so sorry about Jug FP

FP: You have to find him for me. Please Fred. Take The Serpents and look for my baby.(Begged) 

Fred: Where do I start FP? I don’t even know who took him. I’m sure you two have a lot of enemies.

FP: True, but Tall Boy, the man who betrayed The Serpents and was one of The Gargoyle Kings escaped our clutches last year Is still out there. Once he admitted he was trying to get rid of Jug then me. The last time Jug, I, or any of The Serpents saw Tall Boy was The White Wyrm and the bunker In the woods.

Fred: Okay, I’m on It FP. I’ll get Jug back.

Fred decided he would take some Serpents to the White Wyrm while some go to the bunker. Meanwhile Jughead screamed In pain as Tall Boy finished cutting off his tattoo. 

Tall Boy: Good riddance(Growled angrily) 

Tall Boy: But, how about we make the rest of yours arms match.

Jughead: Wait...please...

Jughead’s screams filled the room as Tall Boy gave him multiple cuts on both of his arms. Just as Tall Boy got done Fred, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and other Serpents ran Into the White Wyrm searching everywhere. Tall Boy and Jughead heard the noises.

Jughead: Help! Help! Please help!(Cried)

Tall Boy: I guess our time Is up

He forced Jughead to sit up. Jughead screamed In pain as he carved three G&G symbols Into his back. Soon Fred and The Serpents ran Into the basement. 

Fred: Stop! Leave him alone!

Tall Boy: You’re not his daddy. Guess that means he’s dead.

Fred: FP Is alive, and I’m close enough you bastard! Get away from him!

Tall Boy: Well then, It will be fun making you suffer and killing you right In front of Jones.

All The Serpents took out their pocket knives 

Sweet Pea: This Is Jughead’s best friend’s dad. The Andrews have protected us and helped us and still do. We do the same. Tattoo or not jacket or not they are one of us. Now, get away from our king!

Tall Boy: He never should have been The Serpent king! He doesn’t deserve It!

Fangs laughed

Fangs: And you think you do?! You’re trash Tall Boy! You’ll always be trash! This time, you will not escape us.

After looking around Tall Boy admitted to himself Fangs was right. There was no door to get outside In the basement. Just stairs to the upstairs. And all The Serpents were blocking the stairs. Tall Boy was suddenly seized and dragged upstairs and taken outside where he was stabbed to death. Fred quickly ran over to Jughead. Jughead shakes and trembles and closes his eyes tight.

Fred: Shit Jug

Fred: Come here(Pulled him off of the floor and Into his arms)

Fred: Look at me. Jug, look at me.

The tears start to fall as Jughead tries to keep his eyes open. Fred tries to be careful of all the cuts on Jughead’s arms. But If he doesn’t want to drop him he has no choice but to touch Jughead’s arms.

Jughead: Please, I need-(Whimpered)

Fred: I know, you need to see your dad and make sure he’s okay. He’s In the hospital and healing just fine. I’ll bring you to him. I promise. 

He kissed Jughead’s forehead softly. This was his baby’s best friend, his best friend’s baby, and someone he had always thought of his baby too. It hurt so much seeing him like this.

Fred: It’s going to be okay Jug. I’ll get you to the hospital.

Once at the hospital the doctors bring Jughead Into the same room as his dad laying him gently In the second bed. FP saw and a tear went down his cheek.

FP: Juggie(Whispered worriedly) 

The doctors took care of Jughead’s arms and back. The back would heal. But just like where his tattoos use to be he would have the scars on his arms forever. Later Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see his arms all wrapped up shoulders to wrists and to see his dad sleeping In his bed. On the other side he saw Fred sitting In the chair next to his bed.

Fred: He’s okay Jughead, he’s just sleeping. The doctors said In the morning you two can go home. Try to get some sleep.

Jughead: But-

Fred: Shh

Fred rubbed comforting circles on Jughead’s lower back until he dozed off. In the morning FP was the first one awake. The doctors let him get out of the bed and get dressed. As soon as FP was dressed he walked over to Jughead’s bed.

FP: You saved him Fred. You protected my son. Thank you. Now all I care about Is getting him home.

He started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek

FP: Juggie, baby?

Jughead slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw his dad tears welled In his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy

FP: Let’s go home Jugs

He carefully helped Jughead sit up. As soon as Jughead put his feet on the floor he would have fallen If FP didn’t quickly wrapped his arms around Jughead’s waist.

FP: Easy Jughead, easy

Fred: I’ll drive you two to Pops so you can get your car.

As soon as FP got home he gently put Jughead on the couch. Alice and Betty were so worried. They only heard what happened to FP because of Archie and Fred. They knew FP was shot and Jughead were kidnapped. But everyone has yet to hear of Jughead’s Injuries.

FP: I’m sorry Jug, but please, tell me who took you and what they did.

Jughead: It was Tall Boy. He said he was the one who shot you too. He kept going on about how I am no leader or king and how he was going to kill us. He r-r-r-raped me! Then he cut up my arms Including my serpent tattoo. He carved G&G symbols Into my back.

FP: Fred said the doctors said the symbols will heal. But all those cuts on your arms will turn Into permanent scars. But we’ll just give you another serpent tattoo. Tall Boy’s dead and he’ll never hurt you again. Jesus Christ Jug, you had me so worried.

More tears started to spill from Jughead’s eyes

FP: Hey, nothing that filth said to you or about you Is true. I’m proud of who you are. You mean the world to me. I love you Jug. 

He pulled Jughead onto his lap wrapping his arms around his waist to lock him Into place. Jughead rested his head against his dad’s shoulder.

Jughead: I love you too Daddy(Whispered) 

FP realized Jughead had fallen asleep on his lap. He smiled at the sight of his son asleep In his arms. He kissed Jughead’s forehead. 

FP: I’m going to carry him to bed

He carried him upstairs and gently laid him In his bed tucking him In. But as soon as he tried to leave Jughead whined and latched onto his wrist.

Jughead: Stay with me

FP: Okay Juggie, let me just tells the girls.

As soon as he told Alice and Betty that he was going to stay with Jughead he returned to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and getting comfortable enough to sleep. He climbed Into the bed with Jughead, and swung an arm around his boy, causing Jughead to cuddle up Into him and breath In the comforting scent of his dad before passing back out. FP fell asleep minutes later, just relieved to have his son safe and sound In his arms. Willing to give him whatever he wanted to keep him happy. FP wakes up at 11AM to see Jughead Is conked out beside him. Head on the pillow next to him, face relaxed with sleep, and hair a fluffy mess atop his head. 

FP: Jug, Jug wake up

Jughead groans a little, rolling closer to him so he's snuffling Into FP’s neck. FP smiles rubbing his son’s back. Though a large part of him just wants to let him sleep he knows Jughead hasn’t eaten anything since being home.

FP: Come on Jug

He can feel the flutter of Jughead's eyelashes, so he pulls away a little, so he can see his son's face. He's still half asleep, blinking up at him dazedly.

FP: Come on Jug, you haven’t eaten anything yet. Let’s get some lunch.

Jughead pushes himself up, so his dad's now looking up at him. His son scrunches his nose and rubs away the sleep In his eyes.

Jughead: Okay(Forced a smiled)

Jughead: What time Is It?

FP: 11AM. Betty Is at school already. You’re staying home today Jughead. You need It.

They headed downstairs and ate lunch. Soon both FP and Jughead got a text from Sweet Pea. The text said “After doing some Investigating last night with Fangs we found that The Gargoyles who worked for Tall Boy are still out there. Their targets are Serpents who were born on the Northside and any Northsider that helps or Is Involved with The Serpents either way. I heard one of them Is planning on coming to the school today. Unmasked so people don’t suspect him. I already warned Fred Andrews. He’s on his way to the school to get Archie.” Jughead’s heart tightened as he thought of who would be on that list. “Archie! Betty! Fred!”

FP: Come on son, let’s go! I’ll call Red!

Archie was In one of the bathrooms washing his hands when his phone rang.

Archie: Mr. Jones-

FP: Red, there’s a problem. We have Gargoyles who are targeting Serpents who were born on the Northside. There’s one coming to the school. Get Betty and get yourself to safety.

Archie: Okay, bye

He hung up. But soon an older man walked In and smashed Archie’s head against the mirror. The guy dragged him Into a stall and threw him hard against the right wall breaking It. The guy dragged him back towards the sink and threw him onto the sink breaking It. But It caused water to go Into the guys face. Kevin walked Into the bathroom. Before the guy could attack Kevin Archie hit the guy In the head with a toilet cover.

Kevin: What the hell Is happening?! 

Archie gave him a “Just get me the hell out of this bathroom” look. Archie ran over and Kevin helped him walk as they walked away.

Kevin: This school Is Insane 

Archie started coughing and wincing In pain.

Kevin: Are you okay?

Soon the guy returned and pushed Kevin against the lockers and kicked Archie Into the empty student lounge. He smashed Archie Into a glass cabinet then threw him hard Into a wall. Before Archie could do anything the guy was chocking him hands wrapped tight around his throat.

The guy: You, your dad, The Serpent Queen, Blossom, Keller, your all going to die.(Grinned wickedly) 

Soon Fred hit the guy In the head with a trophy knocking him out.

Archie: Dad(Breathed)

Fred grabbed the back of Archie’s neck and pulled him tight Into his arms.

Fred: You’re okay now kid, you’re okay(Rubbed Archie’s back)

Soon FP and Jughead ran In. They saw the unconscious guy. FP quickly ran over and handcuffed him.

FP: You two okay?

Fred: We’re okay

Jughead: Where’s Betty?!

Archie: Cheerleading practice with Cheryl(Coughed)

FP: I’m sure both of them are okay Juggie. We would have heard some kind of commotion If they weren’t. But still, let’s go check on them.

The cheerleaders were In the middle of practicing the song “Jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls” for the football game tomorrow when FP, Jughead, Archie, Fred, and Kevin walked In. Betty stopped and ran over.

Betty: What’s going on?

FP: We have Gargoyles who are targeting Serpents who were born on the Northside and any Northsider that helps or Is Involved with The Serpents either way. One just tried to kill Archie. We don’t know how many students here might be targets. Some might be secretly Gargoyles. I’m going to start having some of the cops working here so people are protected.

Kevin: After everything that has happened at this school that’s not a bad Idea. 

FP: I’ll have some of the older Serpents keep an eye on both your work and our houses Fred. Plus Kevin and Cheryl’s house.

As soon as ten cops arrived to start their first day FP brought Jughead back home. That night FP was sound asleep next to Alice when he suddenly jumped awake.

Alice: Sweetheart, what Is It?

FP: It was just a nightmare. Tall Boy killed Jughead.

Alice: He’s sound asleep upstairs and Tall Boy Is dead.

FP: I know. I’m still going to go check on Jughead.

He went upstairs and quietly opened Jughead’s door. He saw his son sound asleep In his bed. FP pulled the blanket up to Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: I can't lose you Jug. Please don’t ever leave me.(Whispered)

He kissed his right cheek. He was about to walk away when Jughead started whimpering In his sleep as he started having a nightmare that Tall Boy did kill his dad right In front of him.

Jughead: Don’t kill him! Please don’t touch him!

FP sat on the bed and gently pulled Jughead Into his lap.

FP: Wake up baby, It’s just a bad dream. Come on baby, wake up.

Jughead’s eyes snapped open. But then Jughead sobbed as he clung to FP tightly. FP kissed his forehead.

FP: It was just a bad dream sweetheart. You’re okay, I got you. I got you baby. It’s okay.

The next day Jughead decided to get some air and try to get his mind of things and take his motorcycle to the football game by himself. “Tall Boy Is dead and The Gargoyles are only after Northsider Serpents. What could go wrong with him taking a motorcycle ride?” thought Jughead. But soon a truck started following him. At first he thought whoever this was Is just trying to get to a place In that direction. But then he caught a glimpse of the driver. The driver was wearing gargoyle mask. Jughead sped up. But every time he sped up so did the truck. The truck was right on his ass and Jughead could not escape. Before he could do anything the truck sped over to Jughead’s left side and crashed Into him hard causing both Jughead and his motorcycle to go crashing down. The truck took off leaving Jughead pinned under his motorcycle. He was dazed and In pain. Luckily Charles Smith saw the truck hit Jughead and quickly pulled over In his car and ran over.

Charles: Oh my god! Are you okay Jughead?! Hang on, I’m calling 911.

Soon FP answered

FP: Sheriff Jones

Charles: Dad, It’s Charles. I just saw a truck purposely hit Jughead while he was on his motorcycle. He needs a hospital!

FP: Stay there with him! We’ll be there soon!

Eventually an ambulance and cops arrived. As FP asked Charles questions Jughead was put on a stretcher and put In the ambulance.

FP: Did you see the licenses plate or see what the person looked like?

Charles: No, I’m sorry. Everything happened so fast. But the truck was dark blue.

FP: Thank you son

FP rushed to the hospital and ran over to the desk.

FP: My son was just brought In! What room Is he In?!

The desk lady: 512

FP booked It to that room where his son looked horrible. Jughead cuts and bruises on his face, a neck brace, and an arm sling. One of the doctors looked like he was about to tell FP to leave. But then she saw the sheriff hat.

Doctor 2: You talk to the sheriff, we got this.

One of the female doctors walked over to FP.

FP: I know what happened. At least as much as the witness could tell me. What are the Injuries? 

Female doctor 1: Broken left collarbone, neck sprain, broken left wrist, and cuts and bruises.

Now that FP got a better look at his boy Jughead was swelled and bruised where his broken collarbone was and he had an Ice pack wrapped around his broken wrist.

Female doctor 1: For all three Injuries we’ll be sending him home with painkillers and once all three Injuries are healed more we recommend physical therapy. He also needs to keep that neck brace on until his neck appointment. We’ll be done with him soon then we’ll leave you alone with him.

As soon as the doctors were done FP took a seat next to the bed.

FP: I’m going to find out who did this boy. They will pay for this.

Meanwhile after Riverdale won the football game Kevin and Betty were grabbing some stuff from their lockers when suddenly two male students seized her.

Kevin: Let go of her!

He Immediately tried running over to help but soon he found himself struggling as he fought against the grips of two other male students holding him back. Luckily Tom Keller and Fred Andrews soon ran over with three cops.

Tom: Let go of them

Boy 1: We got rid of The Serpent King like Tall Boy always wanted. Now The serpent Queen.

Tom: Let go of her and my son!

The cops shot the four boys In the shoulders causing them to let go of Kevin and Betty. Kevin quickly ran Into his dad’s arms as Betty ran behind Fred. The four boys were handcuffed and dragged away.

Tom: Are you two okay?

Betty: Yeah, I’m okay. Kev?

Kevin: I’m okay dad

Kevin: Someone should really tell The Serpent enemies you’re no longer The Serpent Queen apparently. 

Meanwhile back In the hospital Jughead slowly opened his eyes.

Jughead: Dad, what happened? Why do I feel like-

FP: You were purposely hit by a truck while riding your motorcycle. You have some Injuries. Are you In pain?

Jughead nodded yes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

FP: I’m going to Inject some medicine Into you. The doctors said because of your neck It’s the only way to give you painkillers. Just relax son.

Jughead winced as a needle Injected something Into his right arm. Soon a doctor walked In.

The doctor: Mr. Jones, this Is Scott Chaser. He will be helping your son with physical therapy. Starting today he’ll be coming to your house. You can take Jughead home now. Mr. Chaser will follow you In his own car.

FP: He looks so exasted

The doctor: He Is, and he’s going to be. It’s to be expected.

Jughead whined as FP went to his right side and helped him sit up.

FP: I know baby, but It’s time to go home. I already texted everyone about what happened.

He helped Jughead walk out of the hospital and put him gently Into the car. Once home he helped Jughead Inside where a worried Alice and Betty were waiting.

Alice and Betty: Jughead!

FP gently put him on the couch

Betty: FP, who’s that?

FP: A doctor that’s supposed to help Jughead with physical therapy.

Jughead: But daddy, I’m so tired

FP: I know Juggie, we need to do this.

He kissed his forehead

Dr. Chaser: We’ll start with his neck. His shoulder, arm, and wrist can wait two weeks from now to let the bones heal. Encourage him to slowly move his head side to side. FP started gently rubbing Jughead’s back.

FP: You can do It bud, I’m right here.

Jughead did as he was told but winced every time. 

FP: That’s It Jug, nice and slow

After three hours the doctor allowed Jughead to stop and left.

FP: You did so good baby. Now you can sleep.

Jughead passed out right on FP’s left shoulder.

FP: Your mom told me what happened at the football game Betty. I’m sorry.

Betty: It’s okay, they’re In jail now. And according to Sweet Pea those were the only guys working for Tall Boy.

FP: Good, now we just got to worry about Jughead’s healing.

For two months Jughead had to endure physical therapy. He hated It, but he had no choice. But his dad helped a lot. Eventually Jughead was all healed up. Halloween came fast. By then the FARM/Sisters of Quiet Mercy building turned Into a building people can book for parties. The name got changed from the FARM to “The Lavender Pool” When Jughead came downstairs he saw his dad, his mom, and Jellybean carving pumpkins. He couldn’t help but laugh at his dad’s.

Jughead: Come on It’s smiling dad. It’s wrong.

FP: No It’s not

Jughead: Look at It

He did

FP: Yeah, It’s a smile(Laughed)

Jughead: I’m going to Kevin’s Halloween party at The Lavender Pool. Make that pumpkin scarier. 

FP: Yes sir(Laughed as he joked a salute)

Later at the party Jughead opened a door to see Moose having sex with a girl. 

Moose: Dude, there’s a sock on the door!

Jughead quickly shut the door

Jughead: I’m sorry!

Soon the girl opened the door and walk out wearing her clothes. Now that Moose had his boxers back on Jughead walked In shutting the door. Moose gave him a look.

Jughead: I’m sorry(Laughed)

Jughead: I thought you were-

Moose: I like guys and girls. Cool?

Jughead: Yeah, totally. I’ll just leave you alone.

Moose quickly ran over and shut the door before Jughead could leave. Jughead let out a small gasp as Moose started kissing the back of his neck.

Moose: I don’t think you’re really sorry. And I think ever since you and Betty broke up you been wanting a boyfriend Instead.

With one swipe Moose took off his boxers. Jughead whimpered and moaned as Moose took off Jughead’s pants and boxers then forced Jughead to turn around.

Moose: I’m right, aren’t I Jones boy?

Jughead: Y-yes, please Moose, f-fuck me

Moose took off Jughead’s shirt 

Moose: Going to make you cum sweetheart(Whispered against Jughead’s neck)

He took Jughead to the bed. Moose takes Jughead’s dick In his hand and bending over It, letting It glide Into his mouth. It doesn't take long for Moose to work up a good rhythm, bobbing his head and taking more of Jughead’s cock at every pass. Jughead's moans In pleasure, crying out and scrabbling his hands against the sheets. After three hours Moose has Jughead straddle his middle so Moose can reach down, stroking his cock lightly and making Jughead jump, before trailing his fingers down to Jughead's hole. He pushes Inside easily. Moose groans again, pushing another finger Into Jughead, and sliding them In and out roughly. Jughead Is touch-starved, so hard and needy, and he's breathing hard already. He sinks back a little, matching Moose’s thrusts and trying to fuck himself deeper onto his fingers. Moose gets a third finger Inside him now and he crooks them, brushing over where he thinks Jughead's prostate should be. Jughead whimpers, hips twitching forward, and he knows that he's found It. Jughead whining and panting, fucking himself onto Moose’s fingers. When he thinks Jughead's ready, Moose gets one hand on his hip, stroking himself and lining himself up with the other. Moose rubs the head of his cock over Jughead’s hole, making him squirm. He pushes In, just an Inch or so, then lets Jughead do the work. Jughead sinks down, slowly, feeling a burning sensation as Moose’s cock stretches him out. He puts his hands on Moose’s chest for leverage, and slowly starts moving, thigh muscles straining as he raises and lowers himself on Moose’s cock. He works up to getting the entire length Inside him. Moose lets out a deep growl at the feeling of Jughead’s tight heat convulsing around him. His hands are tight on Jughead's waist, and he looks up as Jughead arches his back, still for a moment. And then he's grinding, moving slowly. Moose helps lift him up, and drop him back down, until they're both crying out with pleasure. His cock Is hitting Jughead's prostate every time.

Moose: Fuck Jughead(Whispered)

Jughead: Wanted this--So long(Panted)

Moose keeps thrusting upwards, and Jughead Is sobbing from pleasure Into his ear, bouncing desperately. Moose cums deep Inside Jughead. Moose put his lips gently on Jughead’s. The kiss was deep and rough; Moose twisted his fingers at the nape of Jughead’s neck. Jughead makes a small noise when Moose’s tongue slides past Jughead’s lips. Moose trailed kisses along his jaw. Jughead gasped when Moose’s hand started sliding up and down his cock. Moose’s hand was firm on Jughead’s cock but he moved with gentleness. With a jolt and a whimper Jughead realized he was close to cumming again. Jughead rocked his hips, fucking Into Moose’s hand. Jughead needed to go faster—harder. He needed more. Jughead buried his face In the crook of Moose’s neck, savoring the scent of him. Stars burst In Jughead’s eyes and then he was cumming hard, rocking his hips erratically. He couldn’t help crying out, moaning loudly as he thrust Into Moose’s hand and lap until he was spent and shaking. Moose stuck his tongue back In Jughead’s mouth. Jughead tensed as Moose gripped tighter, pumping him faster. His other hand slipped around Jughead’s head, gripping his hair. Jughead was breathing heavier now, then rapidly as he moaned. Jughead moved his hips faster as he cummed on both Moose’s cock and hand, wetting Moose’s cock and hand. Jughead held his breath as he rode out his orgasm, come mixing, soaking both of them. They laid without moving, catching their breath for a few minutes. Moose kissed Jughead’s lips softly.

Jughead: Kevin was right, you’re big(Breathed)

Moose: And you really are a bad boy Jones(Laughed and smirked)


End file.
